Tướng
1 vị tướng có thể là 1 con người hoặc 1 giống loài nào đó trong Lien Minh Huyen Thoai trên Đấu Trường Công Lý. Họ là những nhân vật được điều khiển bởi các người chơi trong Liên Minh Huyền Thoại. A champion is a being or person that has been summoned to wage battle in the League of Legends on the Fields of Justice. They are the player-controlled character in League of Legends. Lore As the League of Legends was established to prevent further Rune Wars on Valoran, the neutral aligned summoners called forth exceptional individuals, referred to as "Champions", to battle on the Fields of Justice in order to settle disputes. These champions have joined the League for various reasons. Some are soldiers who have pledged their allegiance to a particular nation and fight in their nation's interests. Some are renowned warriors who seek to prove themselves against Valoran's most powerful beings. Some are prisoners of the League, forced to do the League's bidding as punishment. Some may even be strange creatures from other worlds, hoping to bring stability or further discord to Runeterra. For whatever the champion's reason, they have gained the interest of the League of Legends. In order to join the League, a potential champion, who has proven to possess extraordinary qualities, must travel to the Institute of War to undergo a Judgement. There, a designated summoner will probe their mind in order to determine the individual's motives. In truth, the intentions of the potential champion has little bearing on whether they are accepted into the League or not. The primary purpose of the Judgement is to determine whether the individual is capable of exposing their mind to the summoner, which would allow the two to share their mental thoughts and act as one. Should the potential champion pass their Judgement, as well as agreeing to the call of the summon, they will have become an official League champion. List of champions As of |pst2|date}}|dmy}} there are currently released champions, with the latest being | , |pst2|title}}}}. ||| |pst2|title}}|| The next champion to be released is }}.| The next champion to be released is | , |pst2|title}}}}.}}}} Development Riot Games develops new champions for League of Legends, and each champion is individually designed to have unique abilities and traits that a player must use wisely. Some champions use brute strength and power, others use deadly and cunning precision, while others use supernatural vision and magic, etc. There were 40 champions released at launch, with one released approximately every two weeks for some time. About 8–10 champions are in development at any moment. Each week there is a rotation of ten champions that are available to play for free. For those that bought the Collector's Edition, 20 champions are automatically unlocked; another 20 can be unlocked by buying the Champion Bundle through the game client. All champions, however, can be unlocked with Influence Points or Riot Points at the Riot Store in-game. Champions Retrospective Announcement made by NeeksNaman:League of Legends Champions Retrospective Between a , a , a , a and a , the League of Legends has seen the introduction of some crazy, unconventional, and downright badass characters over the years. '' ''Creating compelling champions is our passion, and a great deal of care and effort goes into handcrafting every one of them. Your passion fuels our own, and we learn a lot from your forum discussions and heated battles on the Fields of Justice. In this Retrospective, our co-founders, Brandon “Ryze” Beck and Marc “Tryndamere” Merrill team up with some of the Rioters behind the champions to give you a taste of the “secret sauce” that makes a League of Legends champ. Dev Blog: Building a Better Bio During the Bilgewater Burning Tides event, you may have noticed we took the opportunity to update the bios of key champs featured in the story: , , and . (And if you didn’t, go read ‘em now – we’ll wait for ya!)Dev Blog: Building a Better Bio This was a bit of an experiment with a new format for doing bios: half traditional bio, half short piece of fiction. We really wanted to dive a little deeper with those bios – getting into the champions’ heads, and adding extra depth. We also wanted to see what you guys thought of them before we plowed blindly ahead. The overall impression has been really positive, so we are now looking to start working on new bios for all our existing champs – though this will take some time! ; Media Themes= ;Main Theme :Lyrics }} ;Related Themes Modes-cs.jpg Modes-sr.jpg Modes-ha.jpg Modes-tt.jpg November bundle banner 0.jpg League-of-legends-pc-cover 385523398.jpg Logo lmht.png |-| Videos= : See also Cinematics & The Music of League of Legends *Official* League of Legends Teaser Trailer| Welcome to League of Legends| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel| League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2| Dominion Cinematic Trailer| League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate| League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn| |-| Pictures= LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Champions in battle 1 LoL Battle.jpg|Champions in battle 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Champions in battle 3 LoL_Battle_3.jpg|Champions in battle 4 LoL_Battle_5.jpg|Champions in battle 5 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 7.jpg|Champions in battle 6 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 8.jpg|Champions in battle 7 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 9.png|Champions in battle 8 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 10.jpg|Champions in battle 9 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 11.jpg|Champions in battle 10 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 12.jpg|Champions in battle 11 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 13.png|Champions in battle 12 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) LoL Battle 14.jpg|Champions in battle 13 (by Riot Artist Suke Su) Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Poro Champions Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoners Rift promotional art League of Legends Facebook Emotes.jpg|Champion Facebook emotes Masquerade 2016 1.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Morning Parade Masquerade 2016 2.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Evening Parade Masquerade 2016 3.jpg|Masquerade 2016 Night Parade Masquerade 2016.jpg|Masquerade 2016 References